highschool blues
by teenfox
Summary: the blues brothers are in highschool. you HAVE to read & review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the blues bros.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this story!

* * *

**RONG, RONG, RONG!** The alarm clock beside Elwood's bed rang loudly when it hit 7:00.

Elwood rolled out of his bed and turned it off. He went over to Jake's bed and pushed him out of bed.

"All right I'm up!" Jake moaned.

He got off the floor picking his clothes up on the way.

Elwood took his clothes out of a dresser and slid into his pants and shirt. He quickly did up his tie and put on his jacket.

"Hurry up Jake we're going to be late for class!" Elwood said grabbing his fedora.

Jake who was just getting his pants on, Flashed Elwood his middle finger. "I'll get ready as fast as I want to!"

Elwood sighed and quickly ran to the dining hall. Elwood walked through the main bedroom all the younger orphans had to sleep in. all his life he was at the orphanage, he was 15 and still there!

All the children sat at the breakfast table saying grace when Elwood walked in. they all looked at him. He and Elwood were the oldest in the orphanage and everyone looked up to them.

Elwood grabbed a few peaces of toast and smiled at the penguin as he walked back out of the room. He never liked her but it was always good to stay on her good side.

He sat out side his room witch was on top of the staircase leading down to the boiler room.

Jake ran out of the room and into the dinning hall. He quickly ran back out with an arm full of bacon. You could here the penguin yelling after him.

Elwood got off the chair he was sitting on and the brothers left the orphanage.

* * *

Jake and Elwood were not what you would call popular…

"Hey loser!"

They were just too different.

"Do you ever change your clothes!" a rather large 17 years old with blonde hair and big muscles loved to tease the blue brothers. He taunted them every day.

The blues brothers stood against their lockers hoping this brute would go away!

They called the bully Bruno, but his real name Bart. They called him Bruno after one of those big mean dogs off of Loony Toons or something; he did look like one of them!

Bart grabbed Elwood by the collar of his shirt, but Jake slid out of his way and ran away.

"Looks like your brother is nothing but a chicken so I'll just have to beat you up 2x worth!" Bart smiled slamming Elwood into the locker.

Elwood clenched his teeth as if to brace him for the pain. Bart had his fist good and ready!

All of a sudden Jake came up to Bart with his fist clenched and his sleeves rolled up.

"No one beats up my brother you ass!" Jake yelled.

Bart just laughed and snapped his fingers. 2 seconds later 3 of Bart's big friends showed up.

Jake froze with fear. "Oh crap."

* * *

"Thanks for trying to help me Jake." A voice came from Elwood's locker.

"hey man, no big you just owe me a beer now!" the locker beside it spoke.

The bell had wrung for the kids to get to class, Elwood and Jake only sighed.

The janitor moped the floor quietly down the hallway. As he passed the blues brothers lockers he opened them.

"Thanks Bernie!" Elwood smiled.

"Same time tomorrow." Bernie said hoarse voice.

Elwood jumped out of the locker and tried to help his brother squeeze out of his.

"we are going to be in so much shit." Elwood sighed.

"Whatever, listen man I'm going to the arcade I'll be back for lunch." Jake waved as he started walking away.

"Don't you have gym?" Elwood called to him.

A simple "duh!" was given as Jake disappeared around the corner.

Elwood shook his head and went to class.

* * *

Elwood barged into his math class and quickly took a seat.

His teacher gave him an evil look. "Mr. Blues you are late."

Elwood panicked. " Uh… well… you know how it is…"

"Let me guess you accidentally locked yourself in the bathroom again?" the teacher sighed.

"ssssure…" Elwood smiled innocently.

The teacher shook his head and started reading out of a textbook.

Elwood sat in the desk right behind his biggest crush. He thought she was beautiful! She had long red hair and sparkling green eyes! Today her hair was in a ponytail and she wore a rhythm t-shirt with jeans. Her name was Ashley Elizabeth.

He gazed at her back for most of the math class.

"Do you have an answer Mr. Blues?" Elwood's math teacher interrupted his gaze.

"Huh-what?" Elwood sat up and looked around. "Oh sorry sir I wasn't paying attention."

The teacher gave him a look. "Yes… I know."

Elwood gave an innocent smile and the teacher kept going on with his lesson.

* * *

Elwood walked down the hallway to his locker. People would look at him funny because he would handcuff himself to his briefcase. He only did that because people were always trying to steel it and he has his expensive harmonica in there. (He never went anywhere without it!)

He saw the Ashley in the hallway talking with Bart, they had been going out for a couple of months. Elwood just sighed and kept walking.

_She will never notice me. _Elwood thought sadly.

He unlocked the handcuffs and shoved his briefcase into his locker, then slammed the locker and locked it. He leaned on it as he waited for his brother to return.

He saw Jake walk down the hallway. "Elwood! What's up?"

"Aw nothing." He whined.

Jake gave him a look and shook his head.

"BLUES!" a very muscular man stood at the end of the hallway wearing gym cloths, and a whistle around his neck.

"Shit! It's Mr. Man!" Cried Jake. "Catch you later Elwood!"

Jake ran down the hallway, and Mr. Man (As they called their gym teacher) ran after him yelling.

* * *

At the end of the day when everybody was getting on the bus the blues brothers walked through the ally way.

Bart was standing with his group of friends. He watched the brothers go into the ally.

"Where do you think those losers go everyday?" Bart asked.

"Who cares!" One of the other guys laughed.

Ashley looked over her shoulder at the brothers. _There is something about them that's so mysterious… I want to follow them, see where they go…

* * *

_

A/N: ok here is a new story. I want to know what you guys think? So definitely review!


	2. hard rock cafe

A/N: sorry I haven't been home much to write!

* * *

Ashley hid behind a garbage can watching the Blues brothers walk down a dark ally. As they turned the corner she bolted from the garbage can and followed.

They walked for some time and finally they came to an old orphanage.

"Why did they come here?" Ashley whispered to herself.

But her question was answered when a nun greeted the brothers at the door.

"They must be orphans!" she whispered as she slid to the ground knocking over a near by garbage can.

Elwood stooped at the door as Jake went inside. He looked over at the garbage can that had fell over. He walked down the steps and toward the garbage can.

Ashley knelt down low. Elwood looked around the garbage and saw Ashley kneeling.

"What are you doing here!" Elwood asked feeling embarrassed and confused.

Ashley stood up and brushed of f the dirt. "I … was just… um… you know… ha ha…" 

"Why did you follow us?" Elwood asked quietly.

"Well…" she gave a big sigh. "I just wanted to know where you guys go every day… your just so mysterious."

Elwood just stood there. His biggest crush was standing there in front of him talking to him and had just followed him and then called him mysterious, as if he was james bond or something! He almost fainted!

"I'm sorry." Ashley sighed.

"That's ok!" He gave her a goofy smile.

She smiled at him. "I have to make it up to you, it was really rude of me!" she paused for a moment. "Can I buy you lunch some time? How about tomorrow?"

"Yeah! Sure, sure!" Elwood said excitedly.

Ashley smiled. "I better get going. See you tomorrow!" and with that she ran back down the ally she came from.

Elwood stood there trying to figure out if what had just happened was real! He quickly ran into the orphanage and told Jake all about what happened!

* * *

The next morning when the blues brothers arrived at school, they decided to go see their only friends: Donald, Steve, Matt and Willy. (They would meet the rest of the band after high school.)

"Hey guys!" Jake said with a big smile.

The guys waved to them.

"Hey Jake you might want to watch out, Emma's looking for you." Matt warned him.

"JAKE!"

"Oh shit!" the hair on the back of Jakes neck stood up.

A girl stomped down the hallway towards Jake. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. she wore tight blue-jeans and a black t-shirt. She was one of those girls who looked really pretty but had a horrible attitude!

"Jake Blues! I haven't seen you in two days! Where the hell have you been!" the girl said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh hey baby! I was really busy the last couple of days! But I'll make it up to you sweet heart! You can buy me lunch!" Jake gave her a kiss.

"Ok Jakey baby!" she smiled through her bright red lipstick.

Jake and Emma had been a couple for a couple of months. They really don't count as boyfriend and girlfriend no one knows how they're still together.

"Hey Elwood you have been awfully quite." Willy said.

Elwood woke up from daydreaming. "Huh, what?"

"You ok man?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Elwood looked at his watch. "hey its time to go to class."

"Yeah you do that. Me and Emma are gonna catch up." Jake gave his brother a wink.

Emma giggled and the two of them left.

"Oh man!" Willy laughed as him and the others walked to class.

* * *

Lunch came and Elwood waited outside near a garbage can covered in graffiti. Ashley ran over to him.

"You ready? I know this great place we can go! It's called the hard rock café! It's just down the street!" she smiled at him.

Elwood blushed. "Sure sounds good."

They walked down to the hard rock café talking and laughing the hole way! The went into the restaurant and sat down at a table close to the window. They ordered lunch and started to talk.

"So what's it like going out with that Bruno kid?" Elwood asked taking a sip of his drink.

She laughed. "You mean Bart? Well its ok I guess… he isn't very nice though I hate it when he bullies. He doesn't bully you does he?"

Elwood fidgeted. "No, no he doesn't bully me" 

"That's good." She smiled.

* * *

Across the street from the hard rock café was Jake and Emma. Jake looked over at the window only to see his brother eating with his bully's girlfriend.

"Oh my god! He is going to get his ass kicked!" Jake grumbled.

"whatcha say shug?" Emma asked.

"Nothing keep stuffing your face." Jake said picking up his ribs.

* * *

Bart decided he wanted to go eat lunch somewhere special with his buddies. They walked down the street for a bit and finally picked a spot.

"Ok boys we are going to eat at this here hard rock café. I hear its really good!" Bart said to the other boys.

They entered the café and took a seat.

"Hey Bart isn't that your girlfriend over there with that loser?" one of the boys said.

Bart looked over his shoulder. He gritted his teeth and slammed his glass so hard on the table that it smashed into pieces! "I'm going to kill him!"

* * *

A/N: second chapter! Woo! Sorry it took so long I just got back from a week in London! I hope you liked it, and don't forget to REVIEW! 


	3. black eyes

A/N: I have no comment… just read.

* * *

That night Elwood quickly took off his suit and slid into bed. He thought about Ashley. And how beautiful she was! He wished he could be with her.

Just then the door swung open and let in a stream of light. Elwood shielded his eyes and tried to see who it was. Elwood turned on his light only to find the intruder was just Jake home late once again. Jake closed the door and sat on his bed. He pulled out a bottle of wine and started to drink it.

"You know if the penguin catches you with that she hit you so hard your teeth will fall out." Elwood told him.

Jake just rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I saw you at the hard rock café today at lunch. You are walking into a world of hurt man!"

"What are you talking about?" Elwood sat up.

"If Bruno ever catches you with his girl he's going to kill you!" Jake finished his bottle and hid it under his bed with the others.

"Nothing is happening between us! And besides why are you acting all surprised I told you what happened last night!" Elwood tried to fight for himself.

Jake started to get mad. " No you told me she was there but not that you were going on a date with her!"

"It wasn't a date!" Elwood yelled.

"Then what was it!" Jake hollered back at him.

"BOY'S LIGHTS OUT!" yelled a voice from the other side of their door.

Jake lowered his voice. "All I'm saying is when Bruno finds out your dead!"

Elwood rolled over and tried to get Jakes words out of his head. It took him hours to fall asleep that night.

* * *

The next morning the blues brothers and there gang stood in the hallway talking once again.

All of a sudden someone rested a hand on Jake's shoulder. "Mr. Blues! Come with me you have a lot of detention time to pay off!" the principle of the school stood behing jake tapping her foot impatiently.

"Ha, ha…. Hey Miss Reny… what's happening?" Jake forced a smile as sweat pored from his face.

"I'll tell you what's happening! Your coming to detention with me!" She said sternly.

"What did I do!" He questioned.

She gave him a look. "What haven't you done?"

"Ehhh…" Jake said trying to quote the Fonz (happy day's) "guess I'll catch you guys later." And with that Jake was yanked through the crowed of teenagers.

The bell rang loudly.

Matt patted Elwood on the back. "hey man, catch you after class!"

The rest of the gang and everyone else for that matter left Elwood in the hall alone.

He opened his locker to get his books. He grabbed his history textbook and his notebook then closed the door. Standing behind the door was Bruno! I mean Bart!

"Hey pretty boy you trying to steel my girlfriend?" He said getting closer to Elwood.

"N-no!" Elwood stuttered.

Bart pushed him against his locker. "This time I'm not just going to throw you in the locker Blues!"

He threw Elwood to the ground, but before Elwood could get up Bart punched him in the face several times. Elwood's glasses fell to the floor. Blood poring from his face. Elwood tried to get up again, but Bart hit him so hard he fell to the ground on his arm causing him to break it.

Elwood reached for his glasses, but Bart stepped on them and smashed them to pieces.

"I hope that will teach you not to steel my girl friend!" Bart laughed as he walked down the hallway.

Elwood picked up his shattered glasses and held them with both hands. Tears fell from his eyes and landed on the glasses.

"Oh Elwood!" A soft voice said from above him.

Elwood looked up in pain, the blood still gushing from his face. He saw Ashley standing in front of him. She crouched down and gave him a hug.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't want this to happen!" she whispered in his ear. "come on lets go to the nurses office!"

Ashley helped Elwood get up and help him get to the nurses office.

* * *

"Well Mr. Blues… it seems you got yourself in a real mess! You have a broken arm and a bad nosebleed. You also have a horrible black eyes and your missing some teeth." The nurse said as she wrapped up his arm.

Ashley sat next to him on the nurse's bed holding his hand. "You have beautiful eyes."

Elwood smiled slightly.

"Your going to have to go home." The nurse said. "I'll contact your brother and sister Mary."

* * *

In the principles office Jake sat at a small desk in font of the principles.

Miss Reny hung up the phone that she was on and looked at Jake. "your brother is badly hurt and is being sent home immediately. You may go home but I expect to see you in my office tomorrow morning for the rest of your time."

Jake nodded and ran out of the office.

_I told him!_ He thought to himself.

* * *

Elwood lay in his bed. His room was dark. Ashley walked into his room and sat on his bed.

"Elwood." She said softly. "I love you…"

Elwood (who lay with his back to her) was shocked!

"… I'll dump Bart! I never liked him. I want to be with you!" She continued.

Elwood rolled over and looked into her eyes. He sat up and Ashley leaned into him. Their lips pressed together and they kissed!

Jake stormed into the room. "I'm here Elwood! I… Wo! I'll come back later." Jake closed the door and waited outside.

Ashley and Elwood stopped kissing. "Ashley I love you to… but we can't be together. It wouldn't work."

"I understand…" she said quietly, the tears starting to fill her eyes.

She gave him one last kiss on the cheek and then left the room. Jake, still standing at the door, noticed her tears. He walked into the bedroom and sat on Elwood's bed.

"Your not going to kiss me too, are you?" Elwood said.

"Hell no!" Jake snapped. "Listen. I stopped on the way home and picked you up some new glasses… I'm sorry about what happened. It was for the best."

Elwood lay back down and faced the wall.

"If you need me I'm out side." Jake said getting off the bed and leaving the room.

* * *

A/N: ok I want to know what you guys think about this chapter. Oh and yes there will be more! 


	4. strip clubs and janitors

A/N: this chapter in particular should be rated R but because I'm such a nice girl I'll let you get off free as long as you tell no one!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning of school came and the soon to be blues brothers band was talking about Elwood.

"How is he doing?" Matt asked Jake.

Jake shrugged. "I don't know, he is probably still upset 'cuz he didn't want to come to school today."

"We should do something to make him feel better." Murph said making a small smile.

"Yeah." The others agreed.

Jake snapped his fingers. "Hey! Why don't we take him to a strip club! That will get his mind off of that chick for sure!"

"Right and how do you suggest we get into one!" Matt joked.

"Easy! I know this guy who can make fake ID's!" Jake smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon the group of friends went to see this guy.

"… I'll pay you $50 if you make us ID's!" Jake said crossing his arms.

The guy was actually a big nerd taped glasses, pulled up pants the whole nine yards! "$50 isn't exactly enough! You got to pay more then that!" he said to Jake pushing the glasses up off his nose.

Jake thought about this for a while. "… You can come with us!"

"Deal!" the nerd said, as he got right to work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night after much dragging of the Elwood, they arrived at the strip club.

"Jake I told you I didn't want to come!" Elwood complained as a half naked chick danced in front of him, he didn't seem to notice he was to busy crossing his arms and making an angry face.

"Oh quit complaining! You should be happy!" Jake said not looking at Elwood but at some blonde chick.

"I'm going home I don't want to be here!" Elwood frowned. He stood up and started to walk out.

Jake grabbed his jacket. "Hey man I spent a lot of money on this! Just try to enjoy it!"

Elwood gave a wine and sat back down. He felt sad that he was letting this girl get to him while he spent his first time in a strip club.

_It's not like I could go out with her, Bruno would kick the shit out of me! _Elwood thought.

All the other guys were having the times of their lives but not Elwood.

After waiting for hours Elwood snuck out and headed back to the orphanage. Jake looked around and noticed Elwood was gone. He shook his head and went on with what he was doing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Elwood was forced to go to school. He avoided seeing Ashley. The bell rang and everyone went to class. Elwood didn't want to go to class, he just sat in the hallway.

Emma came down the hallway applying her lipstick. She saw

Elwood and quickly put it away. She smacked her lips and walked over to him. He looked up at her. She sat on his lap quickly and rapped her arms around.

"Hey Elwood! You look down baby! Want to come back to my house and I can pick you up!" she looked at him with a look of lust.

He looked at her and then looked away. "Thanks Emma, but no thanks!" he pushed her off his lap and walked down the hallway.

At first Emma gave a look that said "did he just say no!" and them she shrugged and went to find someone else.

Elwood walked down the lonely hallway. All of a sudden Ashley came out of the girls bathroom.

"Eep!" Elwood squeaked.

"Oh! Hi Elwood." Ashley said looked down at her feet.

It was silent for a few minutes than Ashley spoke. "I dumped Bart… and don't worry he wont go after you."

Again it was silent.

Elwood desperately wanted to ask her out but what about Bart?

"I love you too!" Elwood blurted out.

Ashley blushed and then gave him a big kiss.

"I just don't know if we can be together!" Elwood said sadly.

"Don't worry about Bart! He understands!" Ashley said with a sad smile.

Elwood wasn't sure if Bart really understood… but he decided to take it like a man and just go out with her! He figured this time he would fight back!

"Ashley… will you go out with me?" Elwood asked her.

Ashley smiled and hugged him tight. "Yes!" the kissed for a while and then stopped because the janitor was walking by.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone in the group knew about Ashley and Elwood. They were happy for him and happy that he was finally over this depressed stage. Everything seemed to be great and everyone was happy… well not every one.

"Emma! You slut! You tried to sleep with my brother?" Jake yelled at Emma.

Emma shrugged. "Whatever!"

"You know what I never want to see you again!" Jake said crossing his arms.

"Ok…" Emma shrugged and walked away.

Jake looked over and saw she was gone; he sniffled and then shrugged walking over to his friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok the End hope you liked! Till next time up! Up! And Away!


End file.
